


Make a Wish

by Discreet



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discreet/pseuds/Discreet
Summary: Dennis is out on patrol when he spots the newly crowned warlord of Brockton Bay heading to the hospital. As any good hero would, he sets out to stop her.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Dennis wondered if there was even any point to keep patroling. Scratch that "sometimes", this was pointless. Ever since the Undersiders had torn open that portal and claimed the city as their's, crime had just upped and vanished.

Dennis kicked at a loose pebble and watched it skip on the sidewalk. He should have been relieved, after all didn't he want the looting and fighting to stop? But when peace came because of the threat of getting body-snatched, mauled by dogs or swarmed by insects, it was hard to feel good about it.

Dennis let out a long sigh, well if there wasn't going to be any action, he might as well see his dad. He turned a corner and made for the hospital. Panacea had fixed his dad up, all the cancer gone with a touch, but the old man wanted to do his part to "give back". His dad was volunteering at the hospital, doing what he could for the patients who weren't so lucky.

Maybe Dennis could help out, he thought to himself. If there wasn't anything going on with the patrols, he might as well see some kids, cheer'em up. Tagg might take issue with that, going off on his own, but fuck Tagg. The guy was a prick.

A small smile touched Dennis's lips as he approached the hospital. This was what being a hero was about. This was why he joined the -

Dennis stopped in his tracks.

Was that... was that Skitter?

It was. Skitter out in the open, casually walking to the hospital. It was so brazen, so care-free that for a moment Dennis thought he was dreaming.

He shook the feeling off and put his gauntlet up, aiming it at Skitter. But there was someone in the way, a civillian, an older black woman. If he could just get a better angle... Dennis started to circle to the left.

Like a switch had been flipped, Skitter whirled around to face him and that's when Dennis knew it was really her. Bugs flowed out from her armor panels, creating a haze that obscured her. It wasn't large, just big enough to hide her, but then who knew what she could do while he couldn't see her. Dennis broke into a run, still trying to get a better angle for his gauntlet. The damn civillian kept getting in the way, she was running towards him, arms waving frantically and shouting something.

Dennis considered freezing the woman, just to get her out of way. But he could already imagine the sort of blowback he'd get from that.

"Get down!" Dennis shouted, and with his other hand waved the woman off, "Get out of the way!"

"Stop! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The woman shouted back as she drew nearer.

Dennis blinked in confusion. Did the woman think that _he_ was going to shoot her? That didn't make any sense.

The haze of insects was starting to expand. In fact, it was stretching towards the hospital lobby.

The civillian woman was only fifteen feet out and still running full-speed at him. If she kept this up she was going to run right into him and then...

She was a Regent puppet, Dennis realized. The woman was being forced to act as a meatshield. Fuck the bad PR. Dennis fired his gauntlet, a flat pad shooting out from one of his fingers. It was attached to him by a thread and when the pad stuck to the woman's chest, Dennis used his power, extending his time-freeze down the thread and to the woman. She stopped mid-step, hand reaching out to him.

Dennis would worry about that situation later. Right now he had to get after Skitter, she and her cloud of bugs had disappeared into the hospital lobby.

"Vista!" Dennis shouted too loud for the communicator, "I've spotted Skitter at the hospital. I'm going after her."

"Wh-what? Wait!" Missy exclaimed wildly, "Clockblocker hold on, she -"

Dennis cut the communicator off. There was no way he was waiting on back-up, not while Skitter was in the hospital by herself doing God-knew-what. He was still a hero, damnit.

He took off, sprinting across the pavement. From where he was he could see into the lobby a little bit, the swarm of bugs had disappeared, Skitter wasn't obscuring herself any more. She was talking to somebody. A minion of hers? Some component to her scheme here?

Dennis burst into the hospital, gauntlet out.

"Clockblocker!" A man shouted - the one who had been talking to Skitter. He stepped in front of the villainness and threw his arms out wide. "Stop! Put the gauntlet down!"

Another Regent puppet, Dennis thought to himself as he aimed...

Wait. _Dad_?

" _Clockblocker_ ," said his dad purposefully, "I need you to put the gauntlet away."

Dennis gaped at him. When had they gotten him? _How_? Did they know his identity? It wouldn't be a surprise if they did, they had helped out the Empire Eighty-Eight and stolen data from the Protectorate base. No what, really shocked him was how much his dad sounded like... his dad. How good was Regent's power?

"Young man," his dad said in a stern tone, "I'm serious. I know you're worked up, but I need you calm down for a moment and put the gauntlet away."

Fuck, it really sounded like him. Dennis was locked with indecision. He knew he should just freeze his dad, get back to him later. But then if they had his dad, what if they had his mom, too?

"Clockblocker," Skitter spoke up, her head peering from behind his dad, "I think there's been a misunderstanding. Can we just talk? Or better yet can you get on your communicator? Talk to Vista?"

Sweat beaded along Dennis's forehead. He had a sudden awareness of how exposed he was. The lobby had several people here, innocent civillians who had just come to check up with the doctor. They watched with wide-eyes, so still and silent, it was almost as if Dennis had frozen them with his power.

The villain asking to talk, a hospital volunteer telling him to stand down and the "hero" threatening the both of them. Fuck, he hated this. Had she planned this out? Make him look bad in front of everybody? He wouldn't be surprised.

"You want to talk?" Dennis said, trying to project confidence, keeping his gauntlet raised, "Then talk."

"Okay, fine, we'll talk," Skitter said, she put a hand on his dad's shoulder and Dennis flinched. But his dad only stepped aside, giving Dennis a clear shot at Skitter. He wanted to take it. But then why would she expose herself like that? Fucking Skitter, always with a plan.

"I don't want to fight," Skitter said, spreading her hands out, "Especially not here in a hospital. The only reason I'm here is because I was _requested_."

" _Requested_?" Dennis asked automatically.

"For the Make-a-Wish foundation," Skitter said.

Dennis laughed. He couldn't help it. _That_ was the best she could come up with? It was the worst lie he had ever heard.

Skitter stared at him silently, letting his laughter run its course and that just made it all the more hilarious. Look at her! She was so goddamn creepy! In her scaly black costume, with its mandibles and soulless yellow lenses. Here he was laughing at her and she wasn't even reacting! And some terminally-ill kid wanted to meet _her_?

"It's true, s-" his dad bit his tongue, squeezed his eyes and rearranged his words, "She's telling the truth, Clockblocker."

That killed the humor. Using his dad like that to bolster the ridiculous lie.

"Truthfully," Skitter said calmly, "I was pretty surprised, too. And I was going to say no, it was too much of a risk. But Henry here," she gestured to Dennis's dad, "Was pretty convincing. Told me I could help save a little girl's life. Give her the hope to keep going." Skitter tilted her head and Dennis could hear the smile through the words, "Hard to argue with that."

Dennis swallowed. It was another ploy, had to be. To do what, he had no idea, but nothing else made sense. There was no way Skitter, criminal warlord of Brockton Bay would come here just for charity.

"If you don't believe me - and I wouldn't blame you, just ask Vista," Skitter said, "She should be on console duty."

Dennis bit his lip. Was this another power of hers? The ability to sound insanely reasonable while being totally fucking insane? Reluctantly, Dennis keyed his comms.

"Vista?" Dennis asked, expecting the worst.

"Clockblocker!" Vista cried out, "Don't go in the hospital! Do you hear me? Don't go in. Do not go after Skitter."

"Too late for that. I'm looking at her right now."

"Oh fuck me."

"No, no, fuck _me_." Dennis closed his eyes, "You knew?"

"Look, I can explain. I- I..." Vista trailed off, not explaining.

After an extensive silence, she just sighed, "Your dad is just really convincing, okay. He went on and on about how important this was to this girl and, and I just couldn't argue with him! He totally opened up on me, told me how important it was to have someone you look up to. He... he told me about when he was on the hospital bed how the only thing that gave him the strength to keep going was you, how you always inspired him, hearing about how you fought to protect the city made him want to fight too and, and, and I..."

Dennis lowered his gauntlet. "Fuck me," he mumbled.

"Watch the language," his dad said with a smile, "There are kids here."

Dennis put his face into his hands. "Ugh."

"Ahem," Skitter coughed, "If that's settled, I'm going ahead then. No reason to keep the girl waiting, right?"

Dennis jerked his head up and stepped forward. "I'm coming with you."

His dad moved to intercept him, "Now, I'm not so sure about that, I don't want you two fighting."

Skitter glanced at Clockblocker. "I don't mind. Like I said, I didn't come here to fight."

Dennis rolled his eyes. "Well, that's good, because I'm not here to fight either. I'm here to _escort_ you. Y'know. Watching out. For you."

They stared each other down, Dennis's dad in between them. He looked left, then right, sizing the two capes up.

"Ok, that sounds good," his dad said finally, "Thank you Clockblocker. The Make-a-Wish foundation appreciates your contribution."

"No problem," Dennis said through grit teeth.

"Thank you, Clockblocker," Skitter said politely.

Dennis's jaw clenched even tighter. "Don't mention it."

"Great," Dennis's dad said, beaming, he clapped a hand on Dennis's shoulder, "It's this way."

He led the two capes deeper into the hospital. They walked in deep silence. Dennis glanced Skitter's way. Still with that confident self-assured walk. It was almost a swagger, like she owned the place. Dennis tried not to think about how true that might really be.

"Okay here we are," Dennis's dad whispered as he stepped lightly to a door, "Now remember, Skitter, Madeleine's a sweet girl, but the leukemia is really hard on her. She's really been struggling these past few weeks so whatever she needs you give her. Got it?"

Skitter nodded.

"Alright, great, then Clockblocker you stay out here and -"

"Oh no," Dennis shook his head vigorously, "I'm watching over Skitter here. Can't let her leave my sight. I'm coming inside, too."

"Clockblocker..." his dad frowned at him.

"Nope, I'm not budging on this. No way."

"I don't mind," Skitter added helpfully. Dennis glared at her.

"Fine. Okay, on the count of three." His dad help up three fingers. "Three. Two. One."

They stepped into the room, a cloud of butterflies and ladybugs appearing seemingly out of thin air, shrouding them like an aura. Skitter stepped forth, arms outstretched.

"Madeleine!" Skitter said, her voice magnified by the buzzing of bugs, "I, Skitter, have come because I have heard of your ambitions!"

An eight-year old girl with coke-bottle glasses, brown pigtails and braces gaped in awe. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"As you know, I am always looking for capable recruits," Skitter held out a hand towards Madeleine, palm up, "And you are just such one girl. Will you join my -"

"Wait, wait, wait," Dennis cut in, "You can't just..."

The words died on his lips as Skitter shot a glare at him. His dad glared at him. Madeleine turned between the two suddenly confused.

"Uh... I can't let you get away with this, Skitter!" Dennis said, projecting his voice like he was on radio. He put his hands on his hips, posing like he was Legend. "The Wards have heard of Madeleine as well! And we would like her to join _us_!"

"No way!" Madeleine shouted from the bed.

Skitter wheel around and the cloud of butterflies expanded around her. "You heard Madeleine, she refuses! What are you going to do about it?"

Oh come on, Dennis thought. His dad gave him a meaningful look, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will... stop you! Raaaargh!" Dennis fast-walked towards Skitter and very slowly extended a hand to grab at Skitter.

She casually side-stepped his "attack" and with equal slowness punched for his head.

Dennis ducked it and turned on his heel. "Foolish Skitter, the Wards will not let you do as you please!"

"Well, Clockblocker, you have stood in my way for the last time!" She reached into her utility belt and pulled out an extendable baton. "Surrender now while I am still feeling merciful."

"Surrender?" Dennis laughed, "The Wards will never surrender!"

He charged Skitter again and she dodged it handily. She swung with her baton in a follow-up attack, but she was holding back just as much Dennis was and he ducked it again.

"Haha!" Dennis eyed Madeleine carefully, "The forces of good are not so easily beaten! Because being a good guy is actually really awesome!"

"Boo!" Madeleine cried from the sidelines.

Skitter huffed, "Maybe the forces of good can learn to take a hint."

"Oh come on..." Dennis muttered, too quiet for Madeleine to hear.

"Prepare, Clockblocker, for my FINAL attack," Skitter announced.

"Yes, Clockblocker," his dad added, "Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone now would we?"

Dennis held back his sigh of disgust and lowered his guard. Skitter threw her hand out and all at once, the cloud of butterflies surrounding her swarmed Dennis. And that was about all they did, no biting, no capascin, no choking him. Just a little tickling sensation. Dennis sighed to himself, he was getting way too used to having bugs on him.

"Aaaaaah!" He cried out as he dropped to the floor. "I am defeated."

The butterflies scattered and he was left to lie there looking suitably defeated. Dennis tried not to breathe too much.

"Yay! Skitter, you're the coolest!" Madeleine cheered.

"Thank you, Madeleine, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, would you-"

"You should make sure he's okay, though," Madeleine said.

"Uh." Skitter stuttered, thrown off her game. She glanced at Dennis's dad.

He mouthed "leukemia" at her.

"Uh sure," Skitter said as she crouched down and put a hand to Dennis's chest. "He seems okay. Totally beaten, but otherwise -"

"How can you tell if he's okay when he's wearing his mask?"

"Uh." Skitter looked down at Dennis and he shook his head forcefully. "I have a great deal of experience with this sort of thing, he's totally fine," concluded Skitter.

Madeleine wasn't listening, she leaned forward on her bed, her eyes alight. "Maybe he needs CPR?"

Dennis shot to his feet, "Oh _come on_!"

\---

"Thanks again, you two," Dennis's dad said.

Dennis nodded glumly. "Yeah, sure."

Skitter didn't move, her face firmly planted in her hands.

"Madeleine's really happy, I didn't realize how much she likes you, Clockblocker. It's really lucky you happened to be nearby."

"Ugh."

"I've gotta go, I'm setting up another meeting, but I just want you two to know that you did some real good today. I'm proud of you."

"And yet all I feel is shame," Dennis grumbled.

His dad grinned and took off, heading down the hallway, leaving Dennis alone with Skitter.

When he was finally out of earshot, Skitter spoke up.

"If you tell anyone what happened here today," she said in a monotone voice, "I will make sure you wake up every morning with centipedes in your nose for the rest of your life."

"If anyone else hears about this," Dennis said sourly, "Do me a favor and just kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post on reddit.](https://www.reddit.com/r/Parahumans/comments/6df5fi/the_villain_wrangler/)


	2. Epilogue

As the hospital volunteer walked away, Skitter spoke up.

"If you tell anyone what happened here today," she said in a monotone voice, "I will make sure you wake up every morning with centipedes in your nose for the rest of your life."

"If anyone else hears about this," Clockblocker replied sourly, "Do me a favor and just kill me."

The two of them stood there stewing in an uncomfortable silence. The awkwardness so severe that even Aisha cringed a little.

"Geez," Aisha said, sheepishly looking between the two, "You guys are making me feel almost bad."

Neither of them responded, couldn't. They didn't even know she was there. Aisha looked down at her cellphone and started to swipe through a variety of compromising photographs. To delete or not to delete?

A picture of the two capes came up, their masks clinking together like some sort of nose-nuzzling ritual and an irrepressible grin slipped out of Aisha.

"Well, I don't think I feel _that_ bad."


End file.
